


After the Rain

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Car Accidents, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Slight Mention of Blood, Songfic, inspired by "Yesterday" by Official HIGEdandism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: “It’s been a while since someone applauded me so eagerly.”“What else could I do? You are really talented” - Minseok blurts out, getting shy about his own words as soon as they left his throat.“I used to be” - Junmyeon says with the saddest smile Minseok has ever seen.After the pouring rain, it always comes the rainbow.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I would totally recommend hearing the song before reading this fic. Don’t worry, I promise that this is a [REALLY good song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuMqFknYHBs), and if you end up discovering how great Official HIGEdandinsm are, the better. 
> 
> **To my prompter** : You only asked me to draw out the song lyrics the best I could, and that’s what I tried to do. Some of the lyrics are directly referenced on the text, while others are more subtle. Furthermore, Suho’s solo photoshoot for his solo album was a great inspiration alongside the “Yesterday” MV aesthetic, you’ll notice that at some point haha. This song means a lot, and Official HIGEdandism is one of my favorite bands of all time, so this was an obvious choice for me, I loved writing this and I hope that this is, more or less, what you wanted. I would love to meet who prompted this, but if you prefer to remain anonymous just let me say: thank you lots.
> 
> **To the mods** ; thank you for giving me this chance and the feedback, it was really helpful. Lots of love!

💧 **Minseok** 💧

  
  


It is a sunny and cloudless day, but no one inside the highschool cares about a rare sunny autumn morning. Students have been gossiping for weeks, as much as teachers and other school staff. The principal had tried his best not to spread information about the new teacher, but the paparazzi that visited the town a few weeks ago, and the convenient slip of the principal’s secretary to other teachers didn’t help at all. In a small town like this, every news is big news, but this is huge news.

“Please, welcome the new addition to our school, the new music teacher; Kim Junmyeon”

Every teacher in the lounge room claps right after the principal’s introduction and his previous short speech encouraging the new teachers and the others to meet and behave, not to fall into the trap that easy gossiping is. Kim Junmyeon also introduced himself, very well-dressed and mannered could be the first two impressions he gave to anyone, but after his short introduction, when he approached his new workmates everyone felt the same: cold.

“It’s true what they say about TV” - Chanyeol, PE teacher, whispers to Minseok once all the fuss in the room had diluted. “He is even better looking  _ au naturel _ ”

Minseok chuckles at his friend’s attempt at French pronunciation. “Don’t be nosy, we have already enough gossiping around school”

“You are such a prude sometimes, Minseokkie” - the tall teacher whines jokingly. “Aren’t you curious about him? About what he is doing here?”

“Even If I am curious I’m sure that you’ll ask him first” - Minseok replies mocking his friend. “And, as far as I know, he is here to teach music, haven’t you heard?”

“Hahaha” - Chanyeol fakes. 

Even if Minseok can’t deny Chanyeol’s words - it is undeniably true, Junmyeon is the type of handsome men you want to keep looking at even if it’s rude - he is determined to not spread any more rumors. Starting to live anew, in a town where you don’t know anyone, with a job you have never done before, surrounded by rumors and nosy questions seemed enough to Minseok, in his opinion Junmyeon had enough on his plate.

“Nice to meet you” - a soft yet firm voice interrupts Minseok’s and Chanyeol’s conversation. 

“Likewise” - Minseok says quickly before Chanyeol had the chance to start asking Junmyeon weird questions. “We’re Minseok and Chanyeol, maths and P.E.” 

Junmyeon nods. “The principal told me. I’m looking forward to work with you two” - and after that, he simply leaves, starting the same awkwardly short conversation with the next couple of teachers reunited in the room.

He almost looked like a robot, seeing him jumping from conversation to conversation, smiling politely but never staying long enough for someone to really talk to him. While he listened attentively to everyone’s names and roles inside the high school hierarchy, Minseok noticed the invisible wall he was putting between him and everyone else.

“That was cold” - Chanyeol whispers again taking Minseok out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t be mean” - Minseok scolds him a little. “Maybe he is just nervous”

Being fair with the situation, Minseok understands why everyone is so curious about Kim Junmyeon. When you are used to reading his name alongside words like “National Treasure” or “Korean Chopin” in magazines or TV, it’s just weird to have him right in front of you like any other ordinary person. Kim Junmyeon was the most talented pianist of an entire generation of Korean classical musicians and artists, his skills - not only playing but also composing - were outstanding. He was recognized worldwide, and his good looks also helped with his popularity, even if classical music wasn’t the most listened genre between the youth, everyone from young girls to old ladies knew his face. He had a flawless reputation, responsible at work, creative, well-mannered,... everyone inside and outside the music and entertainment industry adored him.

Until, one day, he vanished.

Some thought that he had died, others that he had left the country, tired of work and fame, not able to handle any of them. Whatever the reason, he appeared once again, a year after his vanishing, in a little town on the southern coast of South Korea, not far from Busan, applying for a teaching position at the local high school. Paparazzi flooded the little - and otherwise calm - town like a tsunami, waiting outside his building apartment, asking his neighbors and other locals about him, but when they realized that he was living in a hermit-like style, they left leaving no trace behind, to the entire town’s relief.

No one knows for sure what happened to him or why he abandoned his career, but right now, to Minseok the only thing that really stands out from his new coworker is his sad eyes. 

The bell on the hallway took Minseok out of his thoughts about Kim Junmyeon or the turmoil his presence caused in the town - not that it was his fault - he had classes to teach and he needed his mind as clear as possible to be able to talk for fifty minutes about equations and numbers.

* * *

  
  


Minseok feels like a hypocrite. And somewhat like an idiot.

He has been scolding students and coworkers - mostly Chanyeol - very actively about the incessant gossiping regarding their mysterious new addition, only to find himself listening attentively to some of those rumors a month later after Junmyeon’s arrival.

Other teachers said that Junmyeon is cold, distant, that he is definitely hiding something under that handsome face. He can’t say that those statements are completely untrue, Minseok had witnessed before how Junmyeon rejected Chanyeol’s thousand attempts of casual chatting during lunch hours. On the other hand, students have a more complicated relationship with the musician, even the older and most reliable students agree on the fact that Kim Junmyeon is cold, but also they praise him highly: he understands and teaches music like no one else.

Minseok hasn’t spoken to the musician again - besides casual hellos and goodbyes - since the day he was introduced to the rest of the teaching board. The music teacher made very clear where his boundaries are, and that he doesn’t want to be disturbed. As soon as the last bell of the day rings, Junmyeon leaves the building until the next day, no drinks with workmates or chats at the school door. 

“Why come here of all places?” - Minseok asks one day, more to himself than to Chanyeol, who was sitting right by his side at the teacher’s lounge.

“Look who is gossiping now!” - Chanyeol chuckles, owning himself a glare from Minseok’s kitty eyes. “If you are interested, the principal told me something the other day”

Much to his dismay, that sentence alongside Chanyeol’s funny eyebrows giggling ignites Minseok’s attention. He really didn’t mean to pry, but curiosity is starting to get itchy under his skin. The math teacher leans towards his tall friend to hear his whispers better: “Apparently, he had an accident one year ago, he almost dies”

“What?” - Minseok asked back. “He doesn’t look injured at all”

“Well, it happened a year ago” - Chanyeol shrugs, getting up to leave for the basketball team practice. “That’s all I know, If you want to know more, ask the principal, or his secretary.”

“I don’t want to gossip, I was just curious” - Minseok whines.

“Keep telling that to yourself!” - Chanyeol says with a resounding laugh, closing the door behind him.

Minseok hears Chanyeol’s laughter echoing in the empty hallway. The orange lights of the autumn setting sunbath the overused desks, announcing that it is time for him to leave the building. Besides sport and cultural activities, the school is rather empty at this hour. To Minseok feels a little eerie, seeing a place that oozes so much life at any other hour so silent and cold, only an occasional yell and the sound of a ball outside breaking that silence. Or at least, that’s what Minseok expected.

A melancholic melody crosses the hallway as Chanyeol’s laugh did minutes before. The piece took Minseok by surprise. The music talked about longing and solitude, it didn’t need words to make that as clear as day. Against his good judgment, Minseok decides to follow the melody down the hallway, until his feet reach the music room. The melody’s breathtakingly beautiful, but to Minseok it feels like as if suddenly winter were closer than ever.

There is only a pair of hands in this school this skilled at the piano.

Across the tiny round glass on the door, Minseok manages to catch a glimpse of Junmyeon sitting at the piano. The way his sinewy and well-trained hands caress the piano it’s unreal, it doesn’t matter if the sounds are deep or lighter, they look like flying over the keys, almost as if it was easy. Minseok recalls watching Junmyeon playing on some TV show, but there is no comparison with what’s in front of him right now. It’s an entirely new experience, like a little sneaky-peak at Junmyeon’s heart, intimate, personal.

With one last filigree from his fingers over the keys, Junmyeon’s hands stop dancing over the white and black keyboard. Minseok couldn’t help it, the thrill and emotion the music made him feel guided his feet to cross the door and applaud the musician until his hands turn red.

While clapping, Minseok witnesses more expressions on Junmyeon’s face in a short span of seconds than in the whole month, from shook to shyness.

“Sorry” - Minseok says as soon as the clapping ceases. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you”

“The piece was over, it’s okay” - Junmyeon tries to ease the math teacher with his usual blank face still absent. “It’s been a while since someone applauded me so eagerly.”

“What else could I do? You are really talented” - Minseok blurts out, getting shy about his own words as soon as they left his throat.

“I used to be” - Junmyeon says with the saddest smile Minseok has ever seen. That pair of beautiful onyx eyes didn’t look cold, they look plain sad. Hollow. The melancholic melody suddenly makes a lot of sense to Minseok. “But thank you anyway.”

Minseok watches how Junmyeon attempts to leave the music room, but before he could, the question that has been wandering around his head came out. “If you can play like that, what are you doing here? Why did you come here?”

Junmyeon turns around to look at Minseok with his usual blank expression once again. It almost seems like the surprise and all the other softer expressions Junmyeon saw after was a mirage. “A lot of people had been asking me that same question this week. Didn’t think that you were like them” - there was a hint of disappointment in Junmyeon’s words that really annoyed Minseok.

“It wasn’t my intention to gossip. You were a great musician that vanished out of the blue, it’s normal that people get curious, especially if they work with you.” - Minseok defends himself.

“You don’t need to remind me who I was, I am well aware of my downfall” - Junmyeon scoffs. “Tell me, why should I answer your questions?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not a paparazzi or some nosy local teacher. Forget it”

But before Minseok could leave the music room, Junmyeon grabs his arm, forcing him to stay. “Look” - he says with a thread of a voice. “You want to know? Then look at my shaky hands.”

Minseok did as he was told. Even if inside his blood is boiling and all he wants is to slap Junmyeon for being so rude, he looked at his hands. Junmyeon didn’t lie, they were really shaky. “I barely played for twenty minutes yet they are as shaky as if I have been playing for hours”

Minseok tongue stumbles, but he asks anyway. “B-because of the accident?”

“So you know” - Junmyeon whispers with a defeated expression on his face. “Yes. My phalanxes are filled with metal plates everywhere, I can only play for a while until it starts hurting, my hands will never be the same”

“I’m sorry” - Minseok said. “I wasn’t trying to be rude with my question..”

“It’s not your fault.” - Junmyeon finally says, freeing Minseok from his strong grip and deep gaze, ready to leave the music room. “I’m not what everyone hopes I am.”

“What do you mean?” - Minseok asks one more time, but his question was left unanswered. Junmyeon left the room in the blink of an eye, walking fast down the hallway as if he was running from a ghost.

  
  
  
  


** 💧 Junmyeon 💧 **

The pain he felt that night, more than a year ago, is still here palpitating under his already healed skin. He had proven himself unable to forget the fear that possessed him that night as his car rolled down a hill with him inside.

Even if he is unable to forget what happened - and it’s consequences - he can’t either remember more than sounds and a few flashes. The metallic noises, loud thumps, glass crashing everywhere, the smell of his own blood. He used his hands to cover himself, his head, his chest, but it was futile, gravity had already decided that he should fall.

Time and space were a chaotic conception until he heard the first ambulance siren in the distance. His car was a mess of tangled wires, metallic remains, and leaking fluids, his things scattered everywhere down the hill. He wonders, looking at his own shoe enlightened by the last functional headlight of his car, who called an ambulance.

Junmyeon remembers the paramedics, quickly reaching him at the bottom of the scraggy hill, yelling at him things like “Don’t close your eyes” or “Don’t move”. But any of those things made sense to Junmyeon, he tried to move different parts of his body, but panicked when he realized that his left leg was paralyzed. He didn’t dare to move his arms or his hands, scared to know the truth, he had already too much to deal with thanks to the stinging sensation on his chest and head. Dark spots appeared on his sight, the blood streaming from his skull was making visibility difficult. 

Everything hurt, but at the same time, it didn’t. It was like a movie playing in front of his eyes.

The next time he woke up he was already in the hospital. It took Junmyeon months to recover his leg mobility, but according to the doctors, he will be able to walk normally after some therapy. His leg, broken ribs and concussion concerned him, of course, but the most concerning issue for him was his hands. Immobilized, injured under a thick layer of bandages and splints. Broken.

Since that day, every time Junmyeon has a nightmare he dreams of that moment. The accident, the splints, a heavy rain soaking him to the point where he feels like drowning, a piano in the middle of an empty space that goes further and further from him, unreachable until it fades in the distance. Until he is left alone in the empty space, soaked and without music. Left behind with a set of broken fingers.

It is still dark outside when Junmyeon wakes up from his last nightmare. The usual one. He looks at his fingers with a long sigh leaving his lips, the surgery and stitches marks are still visible. His bed sheets are a tossed mess, as much as when he still lived in Seoul.  _ Some things never change,  _ he thinks while leaving his bed behind.

“You’ve hurt me so many times” - he whispers, caressing with his index finger the surface of the black piano in his living room. His beautiful Blünther piano has been with him since the start of his career. It had been a really expensive gift from his parents once his career had launched. The same piano has witnessed his best moments, parties, celebrations alongside his career’s most difficult and disappointing moments, and of course, his downfall. His bitter words aren’t directed to the piano, but to himself, to his broken fingers, to the music, to his career.

Not so long ago the black instrument was his best source of inspiration, even the most difficult piece seemed easy when played on him. But now, that same old friend plays a starring role in his nightmares.

With another long sigh, Junmyeon leaves for the balcony, not even daring to touch a single key from the piano. Nothing has really changed, but at least, from up here, in his new apartment, he gets to see the ocean.

_ Why did you come here? _

Junmyeon clearly discerns the math teacher’s black hair framing his heart-shaped face and cat-like eyes that had no trace of malice when he asked that question. Junmyeon is aware that he had been rude with Minseok and that only adds extra weight to his already crushed soul. Junmyeon shouldn’t have answered like that, not to someone that was showing actual concern, not to someone that had good intentions. Two things Junmyeon’s heart has been missing since the day of the accident.

Because, when he came out of the hospital, expecting welcoming fans, family, coworkers, and friends, everyone asked about his career first and about Junmyeon second.

“Why did I come here?” - Junmyeon asks himself the same question with a soft huff. “Because it hurts, Minseok.”

  
  
  


** 💧 Minseok 💧 **

If someone had asked Minseok he would have said no. Blatantly. And he would have been lying.

The answer is yes, he has been punishing himself non-stop since the last time he talked with Kim Junmyeon. And also, yes, he has been wondering - non-stop too - about Junmyeon’s hands and his mental state.

At the same time, mostly because of sheer and utter embarrassment, Minseok has been obviously avoiding Junmyeon during work hours at all costs. And sometimes, at all costs means leaving Chanyeol babbling some nonsense alone in the main hallway because Junmyeon showed up at the other end of the same hallway.

Even when the school has emptied itself, and the piano melody starts filling the hollow classrooms and corridors, Minseok walks away on the direct opposite direction to the enticing music. He has bothered Junmyueon more than enough.

Junmyeon’s surprised face, when Minseok entered the music room a week ago, has been repeating itself on Minseok’s mind, replaying like a catchy pop song you can’t take off of your head. Minseok feels like he trespassed a door he shouldn’t have, he had peeked over Junmyeon’s walls directly at his heart and his pain, and that thought is drowning Minseok in angst. He would love to help the other, to be a good friend or a colleague for him, to simply be there for someone that clearly has nobody. But, how? it’s not like Junmyeon is responsible for his accident - as far as Minseok knows - or his lost music career, yet he has to endure that pain like he had called misfortune upon him with a smile on his face. Something inside Minseok, a hunch, tells him that Junmyeon hasn’t lost all his hope, that in his own way, the musician is fighting.

There must be another reason, besides his guilt feelings, for Minseok to be willing to help someone he barely knows. A reason for wanting to erase the sadness and the fear that has taken aim on Junmyeon’s eyes. Maybe that’s all that there is, Minseok concludes, the longing in his eyes and his music, the quietness and grace of his movements making a great contrast against his shy smile while playing the piano with shaky hands, or the shock in his face. A week ago Minseok had the feeling, for the first time, that Junmyeon was alive, that he was more than what meets the eye. It felt like watching a portrait winking an eye, surreal yet you would want to see it again out of intrigue.

As usual, when Minseok finds himself unable to sleep due to workload or thoughts clouding his mind, his feet guide him to the main beach in town. The greyish sands under the morning hues sparkled like they had silver on it, the sea waves crashing over and over against the shore. It was a rather warm morning for an autumn-almost-winter day, but Minseok found himself really grateful for the little sunrays that bathed his cold face. Minseok enjoys taking a long walk from time to time in this beach before going to work, it helps him to clear his mind, the sound of the waves have a therapeutic effect on him and his mood, and it’s not far from his house. The blessings of living near the sea.

As always, the long beach is empty at this hour and time of the year. No one comes sunbathing in autumn, and runners prefer to take the promenade. This is a haven for Minseok, for him and his tired mind, the music that comes from the sea acting as a lullaby. Minseok was relishing himself so much under the feeble Sun that he didn’t’ see Junmyeon coming right in front of him, walking down the shore exactly as the math teacher was doing.

“Minseok?” - Junmyeon asked, waking up Minseok from his daytime reverie. Minseok’s reaction was no other than a short yelp, and his entire body trying to leave in the opposite direction, but Junmyeon reenacting his own moves from their other encounter grabbed Minseok’s arm. “Wait, please.”

“What?” - Minseok asked back, lying his eyes on Junmyeon for the first time. Who shows up at a beach, for a walk after work, with a long tailored suit and a black turtleneck looking like a model?

“I’m sorry” 

“Sorry, what?” 

“I said that I’m sorry” - Junmyueon repeated to the still dazed out Minseok. “I was very rude to you, you aren’t responsible for my problems. I shouldn’t have talked to you liked that.”

“No, it’s okay” - Minseok answered, feeling the guilt slowly fading. “I was being nosy and out of place. And probably rude too.”

“We both were” - Junmyeon concluded with a shy smile over his plump lips. He blushed a little when he realized that he was still holding Minseok’s arm. “I’ve been noticing that you are avoiding me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you again…”

“You don’t” - Junmyeon confessed, the blushing hue of his face still there over his cheeks. “I don’t hate you either… You don’t need to avoid me.”

Minseok nodded. Trying to deny the fact that he was avoiding him would be absurd at this rate, so he simply nodded, delighted with this new perspective of Junmyeon. “I don’t hate you either”

Junmyeon only answered with another tiny smile and a soft chuckle that managed to run away from his lips. The morning sunlight gave him and his smile an unreal aura as if Minseok was witnessing something holy. And for more than a mere second, Minseok was left speechless, making Junmyeon wait for an answer to his question: “Do you want a coffee?”

But of course, Minseok answered a bright “Yes”. Otherwise, he would have been lying.

  
  
  
  


** 💧 Junmyeon 💧 **

  
  


This must be the weirdest cup of coffee Junmyeon recalls.

He has experienced interviews for every type of media, magazines, radio, and TV, or even internet blogs. He has lived through them, some were interesting and informative, while others weren’t far from tabloids. Yet, not even in the most awkward interview, Junmyeon has been this nervous.  Junmyeon isn’t sure of what got into him to ask Minseok out for a cup of coffee, but he did it. The glint on Minseok’s almond eyes when he received the question made Junmyeon’s heart tremble in a way he thought he won’t be able to feel anymore. A giddy tremble that encouraged him to move on, to keep moving forward even if his body wasn’t ready yet.

The math teacher ordered both beverages and came back to their shared round table right away. The cozy and minimalist cafe is empty at this hour, the chairs and tables are all white and the establishment is clearly focused on the sea as their main attraction, it’s too soon to leave for work yet and the waiters at the counter are already busy preparing for the upcoming rush hour. Just like Junmyeon, Minseok is already dressed for work carrying around his usual leather workbag. The musician founds really endearing that they found each other at the same place dealing with the same situation, to him, Minseok looks as sleep-deprived as him.

“Trouble sleeping?” - Junmyeon asks after a long sip from his cup. Minseok tilts his head, not sure of what Junmyeon is asking him. “I usually come here, to this beach, for a walk the next morning after a really bad night.”

“Oh!” - Minseok nods, a glint of pink showing on his cheeks. “ I do that too. My head was full… and the sea… It soothes me.”

“Same here” - Junmyeon sighs. “After a bad dream, only the sea seems to calm me.”

“That’s why you moved here? To be near the sea?”

Junmyeon nods. “I’ve always felt oddly attached to the sea. And since the accident, I stopped feeling at home in Seoul. It was moving out or… to die there.”

“Hmm” - Minseok hums while hearing Junmyeon’s explanation. “Maybe you were a merman in another life” 

Junmyeon laughs, he wasn’t expecting such an answer and the gummy smile on Minseok’s face really makes him feel lighter, it pushes Junmyeon’s heart and mind to a warmer place. Given Minseok’s surprised eyes and following laughter, he wasn’t expecting Junmyeon’s reaction either. “Look” - Minseok speaks again. “I think we both started our relationship in a very poor way. I’m Kim Minseok, math teacher, nice to meet you” - Minseok says out of the blue.

Junmyeon can’t help it but chuckle again. “I’m Kim Junmyeon. Ex-musician and music teacher, nice to meet you too.” - and he smiles sincerely for the first time in a long long time.

They shared the rest of their morning coffee in comfortable silence, looking at the waves crashing against the shore, only interrupted by occasional anecdotes or commentaries. Junmyeon discovers right here that Minseok is one of those people that knows how to enjoy the silence and a simple company, even if he is always surrounded by a certain loud P.E. teacher. Maybe Junmyeon has misjudged Chanyeol too. Outside, it starts to rain, feeble and slow drops, light rain that barely soaks the cafe panoramic windows, but it makes Junmyeon think, this is exactly what Junmyeon heart needs; soft comfort after the rain. 

When they left the cafe to leave for work, Junmyeon asks Minseok if he prefers to take the beach way instead of the promenade. Minseok agrees, with another of his sunshine gummy smiles. The flabby rain had already stopped, and just like that Junmyeon knew, there was a door for improvement opening right there. Minseok is the kind of person that can make others glow just as much as his smile seems to gleam under the sun rays that break the rain clouds.

At the other side of said door, the salty smile of the sea, a gummy smile, and the autumn sun welcomed him.

  
  
  
  
  


** 🌈 5 months later 🌈 **

That same cafe became a regular spot for them to meet. They only needed an “Are you awake?” text to know what the other wanted. A long walk along the seashore and two cups of coffee.

Minseok is more than aware that his routine has changed drastically due to Junmyeon’s effect on his life. Not that he minds at all. They started with coffee by the beach even in the coldest winter mornings, but they added occasionally dinners - alone and with other workmates - long strolls, not only by the beach, and stay-in-home dates. They look like dates, and to Minseok they feel like dates, and Junmyeon’s cold hands always looking for his makes him believe that the pianist feels the same way. Minseok doesn’t need to make an effort to be around Junmyeon, his heart simply searches for him all the time, his mind always wondering how the other is doing.  Minseok is not dumb. He knows what this means, he knows what this warm feeling spreading, reaching every cell of his body, just like summer and spring conquer the cold, is called. He knows that the feeling that makes him search for Junmyeon’s smile is no other than love, in its early stages, but love. Some people would call this a selfish love, a love born from the need to be fixed. But to Minseok is nothing like that. It a young love, it’s still growing, and Minseok is sure that it will bloom only when Junmyeon is ready. When Junmyeon’s heart is capable once again not only to love Minseok but to love himself.

And that thought it’s the only one that matters to Minseok.

Junmyeon, on the other hand, had to admit many things during the last five months since Minseok settled down in his life. Yes, he misjudged Chanyeol - and many other of his coworkers - the P.E. teacher can be a little hyper and competitive, but he has a really good heart and supportive personality. He had also misjudged the town he now lives in. At first, it was nothing else than his ticket to run away from Seoul and his past life, including his accident, but now he can confidently say that he has fallen in love with it. With the little houses by the sea, with the sound of ships sailing early in the morning, with the coffee in a certain cafe, with the school and his students, with the sea light that bathes the town every sunset. But above all, he has fallen in love with a certain pair of kitten eyes and the easiness of their relationship.

Minseok never judges him, never pressures him or forces him to do anything he can’t. Minseok always waits for him, always look back at him while walking by the seashore and waits. Even if his feet and ankles get soaked with cold seawater, he always waits for Junmyeon and grabs his hand to keep walking. Junmyeon has never felt his hands warmer than when Minseok holds them.

He really thought that the accident had broken him and his fingers beyond repair, to a no turning back point, but now that there is no rain and the grey clouds that flooded his mind are starting to fade he notices the subtle changes on his behavior. And his melodies are starting to change too.

When the beginning of summer arrived, Junmyeon found himself enjoying Minseok’s company, even more, long and lazy afternoons that turn into evenings spent at the beach. Sunbathing, reading while lying on the soft sands, music always playing in the background. 

“Hey” - Minseok complains. “I liked that piece” - he keeps complaining when one-afternoon Junmyeon turns off the little radio they carry to the beach. 

“Don’t lie to me” - he jokes. “You like the player, not the piece” 

“That too.” - Minseok bashfully confesses. What had been playing on the radio was no other than Junmyeon, in an old concert he gave in Austria some time ago. Somehow, to Junmyeon all of that sounded like it had happened in another life. “A lot.”

Junmyeon didn’t answer, he simply lets the pink blush take control of his cheeks and approaches Minseok, nuzzling against his neck noticing the salty smell of his skin after a short dip in the ocean. Minseok simply laughs at Junmyeon’s reaction while the pianist, with a wide smile on his lips, takes Minseok’s hand on his. Junmyeon has noticed that his hands shake less when they are holding Minseok’s. The math teacher has the same effect that the sea used to have on him, Minseok soothes his fears, his laughter works like an ointment over his still healing soul. Junmyeon relishes on that, on the feeling that there is a better place for him once the rain completely fades, that he will find some rest at rainbow’s end.

Junmyeon presses a soft kiss right where his nose was caressing Minseok’s soft skin a minute ago. It won’t be the last, Junmyeon is sure. It is too soon to say the words, to confess what his heart is starting to scream, for now, it is still a secret Junmyeon will nurture until he is ready, but he is sure that Minseok already knows.

There is an “I love you” blowing in the wind just for Minseok to hear. And one day, Junmyeon will pronounce it with his voice and his fingers, even if they shake, over a piano.


End file.
